Un dia ¿raro?
by Lina Teck
Summary: uN DIA EN EL QUE PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS SI QUIEREN SABER QUE LES PASA HA ESTOS ENTRAÑABLES PERSONAJES PASEN LEAN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW


Era una mañana normal cuando Sakuno se despertó pero lo que no sabía era que lo que quedaba de día no iba a ser para nada normal.

Empezando por el desayuno cuando bajo se encontró a todo el equipo de tenis en la gran mesa del comedor incuyendo a su gran amor Ryoma Echizen.

-buenos días,Sakuno-dijo Momoshiro al verla bajar la escaleras con cara de desconcierto

-buenos días-dijo Sakuno todavía un poco extrañada.

-Sumirecita nos ha invitado a desayunar porque tenia que decirnos algo muy importanto-aclaro Eiji

En ese momento su abuela salió de la cocina.

-buenos días Sakuno-dijo su abuela

-buenos días abuela

-bueno lo que tenia que decirles esque hoy se han suspendido las clases y por eso y por gran esfuerzo este año les voy a llevar al Aquapark(donde los toboganes de agua y todo eso)incluyendo a Sakuno y a Tomoka.

Todos estaban eufóricos todos excepto cierto peli verde al que le daba igual excepto por una cosa la nieta de Sumirecita iba a ir y aunque no lo admitiese eso le gustaba.

-muy bien chicos preparen sus cosas y nos vemos aquí en una hora y tu Sakuno llama a Tomoka para que haga lo mismo

-si abuela

Sakuno cogió el teléfono y llamo a Tomoka quien dijo que si con un gran grito que dejo sordo a medio Japó una hora ya estaban todos preparados y listos para irse. Cogieron el autobús y no tardaron más de media hora en llegar a su destino

Nada mas entrar cogieron unas tumbonas y dejaron sus cosas encima para que no se las quitasen

Las chicas se fueron a quitar el vestido que llevaban encima del bañador y todos los chicos las miraban incluso Ryoma bueno en realidad el solo miraba a Sakuno ella llevaba un bikini verde y rosa con diversos dibujos y Tomoka llevaba uno azul con flores estuvieron montándose en todos los toboganes y cuando Sakuno fue a buscar a su abuela se la encontró detrás de un kiosco ¡MORREANDOSE CON UN HOMBRE!Sakuno abrió tanto la boca que le dio la barbilla con el suelo.

-Madre mia-susurro sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento llego Ryoma detrás de Sakuno .

-Joder-dijo Ryoma al verlos besarse tan apasionadamente.

Pero eso si lo oyeron la pareja de la tercera edad y se dieron la vuelta pero no vieron nada porque Ryoma había tapado la boca a Sakuno y se escondían en la parte delantera del kiosco.

-quiero borrar esa imagen de mi mente-dijo Sakuno cuando Ryoma quito su mano de su boca .

-y yo también-sentencio él.

Cuando salieron del escondite se fueron con los demás paso una media hora hasta que Sakuno decidió ir a por un granizado de melón y en ese trayecto tropezó con unos chicos que no fueron nada amables con ella

-ten mas cuidado estúpida-dijo uno de ellos

-lo siento-dijo Sakuno

-espera Ryand, es bastante guapa-dijoel otro

-tienes razón Michael-dijo Ryand-¿quieres venirte con nosotros guapa?

-no –respondio Sakuno

-bien entonces será por las malas-dijo Michael

La cogieron y uno de ellos la tapo la boca para que no gritara

Se la llevaron a una parte oscura del parque donde no había nadie.

-bien preciosa quien será el primero que pruebe tus labios-dijo Ryand

-yo lo hare –dijo Michael

Michael se acerco a ella. ella hacia todo lo posible para soltarse pero era en vano justo cuando la iba a besar cerro los ojos y la fuerza que la estaba sujetando se quito sin mas y al abrir los ojos descubrió porque Ryoma había venido a rescatarla.

-¿tu quien eres?-pregunto Michael

-Echizen Ryoma

-y ¿Por qué te metes?-pregunto ahora Ryand

-yo tengo otra para ti-dijo Ryoma-¿Por qué te metes con mi novia?

Sakuno al igual que los otros dos chicos se quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho Ryoma.

-¿con que tu novia no?-pregunto Michael

-si ¿tienes algún pronlema con eso?-dijo Ryoma

-pues si –dijo Ryand- Nosotros queremos a esta preciosidad para nosotros solos

-Pues vayan a buscarse a otra ella ya esta cogida.

-Sabes da gracias a que no nos apetece pelearnos porque si no te irias con una nueva cara casa-dijo Michael divertido.

Los dos chicos tan molestos se fueron en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Cobardes-dijo Ryoma en un suspiro casi imperceptible

Sakuno reacciono en ese momento y se acerco a Ryoma

-Gracias-dijo ella-Ryoma-Kun

-De nada no iba a dejar que esos dos se aprovechasen de ti

-y y… s sobre e eso q que d digiste

-¿el que?

-l lo d de que s soy t tu n novia

-Ahh eso no se me ocurria otra cosa para que te dejasen en paz

-ahh era eso –dijo Sakuno en un suspiro resignado

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryoma que no había escuchado bien

-No,nada vámonos con los demás

Sakuno se fue en dirección hacia donde tenían las tumbonas dejando atrás a un confundido Ryoma.

Ya era la hora de irse y todos decidieron irse en autobús toso excepto Sakuno que según lo que había dicho necesitaba que le diese el aire lo que no sabia es que cierto peliverde n pensaba dejarla ir sola hasta casa la siguió durante un buen rato hasta que Sakuno paro de andar de repente y con ella el paso de Ryoma.

-Se que estas siguiéndome-dijo Sakuno-Ryoma-Kun

Ryoma ando hasta quedar al lado de Sakuno.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?-siguio Sakuno-¿Por qué me sigues y luego me ignoras?dime ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!

Ryoma se sorprendió de ver a Sakuno gritando pero seguidamente asomo por la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿quieres saber por que?-pregunto Ryoma

-S…

No pudo preguntar ya que los labios de Ryoma se lo impedían ella se quedo en shock por un momento pero luego empezó a seguir el ritmo de las caricias hasta que el oxigeno se hizo una preciada necesidad y tuvieron que dos estaban jadeantes y con las mejillas sonrojadas Ryoma es ese momento hecho en falta su gorra.

-¿ te has enterado?-pregunto Ryoma

Sakuno solo asintió

-pues te lo repetiré todas las veces que te haga falta para dejártelo mas claro

Y asi cogidos de las manos y besándose Ryoma acompaño a Sakuno a su casa

GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

PODEIS DARME SUGERENCIAS SI QUEREIS

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW


End file.
